


Cold 911

by dahdeemohn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/pseuds/dahdeemohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn caught a cold, and Sami is going to take care of him whether he likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold 911

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphoIsBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/gifts).



It started after Jason Albert had returned to Orlando from a trip to Boston to visit his family. Since Bostonians were immune to everything save the norovirus, the strain of cold virus hadn’t impacted him beyond a stuffy nose so he hadn’t noticed it to begin with, but for all intents and purposes he was Patient Zero. It took no time for the cold to run its course through the Performance Center, and half of the roster had to call out sick, the lack of body fat that most of these athletes in peak physical form possessed a detrimental factor in the recovery process. 

“You’re not going into work!” Sami exclaimed as Finn attempted to gather enough coordination to get dressed, obviously struggling to do something as simple as pull on a pair of polka dotted socks.

“I’m fine!” Finn tried to wave Sami off, but then balled up a fist and brought it up to his mouth as he coughed, the distinct wet hacking noise making Sami cringe. After a solid twenty seconds, the coughs died down and Finn opened his hand, making a face as he looked down at it. “Yuck. Get me a tissue, please?”

Sami obliged and retrieved the entire box, handing it over. “You’re gonna need all of these.”

“You’re probably right.” Finn pulled one out and wiped his palm, taking longer with it than expected, then grabbed another tissue and continued.

“Geez, how much did you cough up? An entire lung?”

“Wanna see?” Finn held his palm out with a wicked grin as he sniffled, and Sami reeled back.

“NO!”

“It’s all green and chunky. Fuckin’ gross.”

“I’m sure it is! I believe you. Why don’t you go lay down on the sofa and get comfortable. I’ll let work know that you’re not going in.”

Finn begrudgingly took the advice and Sami made a phone call to Jason about Finn, but was informed that he shouldn’t report in either, since no one would be there and all of the equipment was in the process of getting disinfected, per order of Triple H. They said their goodbyes, and Finn coughed again, somehow heavier and wetter than before. Sami looked over and saw Finn not on the sofa, but rather on the floor, stretched out in a Child’s Pose.

“No yoga, either! You need rest.” Sami chided and Finn grunted. Sometimes Finn could quietly sit down for hours and focus on drawing or Lego kits or a silly photo manipulated image that he would insist was the utmost importance to get out on social media, but other times he was too active for his own good, and stubborn as well, pushing himself too hard; of course now of all times it would be the latter. “C’mon, please? I’m not going in either, let’s take it easy today.”

“Alright, alright.” Finn agreed as Sami pleaded with him, then stood up and finally relocated to the sofa. Sami disappeared for a short while, then reappeared with pillows from the bed and a throw blanket that they normally kept stored away unless a guest stayed over, and brought the armload of linens over to his sick boyfriend.

“Here.” Sami first presented the pillow, which Finn accepted and placed near an armrest. “Lay back?”

“I’m not a child.” Finn retorted as he complied.

“I know that.” Sami insisted, then grabbed the edge of the throw and let the rest unroll to the floor. Finn watched as the blanket fluttered while Sami lifted it up, then gently brought it down and draped it over his body.

“Thank you.” Finn’s voice had drastically softened as he clutched the fabric, and Sami smiled. “Sorry for being a brat.”

“You’re not well.” Sami sympathetically responded as reached down and brushed a few stray strands of hair from Finn’s forehead. “Your hair’s getting long again.”

“I know, I’ve got to schedule a cut.” Before Finn could say any more, his face contorted and he inhaled deeply, then unleashed an explosive sneeze. Then another. And another. Sami got up to grab the tissue box yet again, and once it was placed on the coffee table and the table itself positioned closer to the sofa, he busied himself in the kitchen.

“How’s your throat?” Sami called out as he opened a cabinet and peered inside.

“A tad scratchy.”

“So sore?”

“Yeah.”

A few tea tins and satchels were examined and pushed aside until Sami located a bag of something labeled “Cold 911” that he had received from his mother over the winter when he had battled a cold of his own and was allegedly a magic elixir of sorts. He opened it and inhaled, scents of peppermint and juniper hitting his nostrils and reminded him of childhood time spent playing in woods, and coming home covered in sap and pine needles. At some point, he would have to bring Finn to Montreal, to show him his home and have him meet his parents.

The kettle was filled was water, and Sami turned a burner to high, thankful that for as much tea as Finn consumed, he wasn’t fussy about proper temperature, how the leaves were strained, or even the quality for that matter; there were preferences and favorites, of course, but he always happily accepted what was offered to him. A mesh ball was filled with a scoop of the Cold 911 and placed inside of a mug with dinosaurs all over it, Finn’s favorite one since it changed colors and revealed their skeletons when hot water was poured into it. 

While Sami waited for the water to heat up, he made his way back over into the living room and observed a sniffly and despondent Finn, something that made his heart ache.

“Hey, you wanna watch something?” Sami asked, and Finn quietly nodded. Initially he went to grab the remote and pull up Netflix, but it had to be something good, something special, so instead Sami made his way to the bookshelf that contained all of the DVDs and Blu-Rays that were either too sentimental or collectible to just pawn off. At the bottom shelf sat his target: a VHS box set of the original Star Wars trilogy from 1995, that was widely considered to be the only way to truly experience the series that wasn’t in Laserdisc format. That, and a few random wrestling VHS tapes were the only reason that they still had a VCR, and while it drove Sami crazy to try to set up the damn thing, it was worth connecting all of the wires in their proper ports and fumble with the settings to see Finn start to light up. 

The kettle started to whistle, so Sami hit the rewind button since -of course- they hadn’t rewound ‘A New Hope’ the last time they watched it, and returned to the kitchen to remove it from the burner. Hot water was poured into the mug, and after second though, the cabinet was opened again and a biscotti was found and paired with the tea, and they were delivered to Finn.

“Is it still rewinding?” Sami asked once he set everything down next to the tissue box.

“Sure is.” Finn’s tone now cheerful as he looked at the mug.

“Cool. I’ll be there in a second, OK?” Sami walked back into the bedroom and looked around, then spotted what he had searching for on Finn’s dresser, the final comfort piece in this procedure, and cautiously ushered it back to the sofa. “Here you go.”

Finn beamed when given his plump stuffed giraffe, something that Sami had won for him from a Lion King themed carnival game at Disney months before they had even started their relationship; Sami had spent way too much money trying to get it, and every penny was worth it to see Finn clutch at it tightly to his chest. From the TV stand, a click indicated that the tape finished rewinding, and the film started to play. Sami finally sat down, opting to sit near Finn’s feet rather than cuddling him while he was sick.

“Thank you.” Finn meekly stated.

“Anytime.” Sami fondly pat at one of Finn’s calves. “Just promise that you’ll take care of me when I catch this.”

“Of course.” Finn smiled, then both turned their attention to the TV as the text scrolled upwards, and it wasn’t long before one started humming the theme song and the other followed suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Cold 911 is a real tea made of real magic and can be purchased at DavidsTea. I highly recommend it if you're congested or your throat is sore.


End file.
